Radiant
by EphemeralSakura
Summary: SasuSaku - Pregnant Sakura in Konoha. Sasuke returns home earlier from a mission and she's not at home. It's up to him to find her and make her rest.


**A/N:** Well, this one I've written for the Sakura Week that happened earlier this year... For some reason I don't remember, I didn't finish all the themes so... I'll be posting the stories I wrote as separated one-shots. I hope you like it! And don't forget my review :p

" I'm home..."

The door opened and closed, making that old cringe.

His voice echoed around the house, fulfilling all the rooms with its melodic sound.

His arrival had been acknowledged by every single inanimate object, but, as soon as the sound disappeared, all that was left was silence. No voice greeting him back. No sound of steps approaching the entrance. No answer that could possibly indicate another human being in the house.

Damn, the boy sighed, she had done it again.

The scenario of that empty house had been quite common for the last few months whenever he arrived earlier from a mission. Every time he thought he would make a surprise to his pink haired wife, she wasn't really there. And, every time she wasn't really there, he would have to walk around the whole village of Konoha looking for her. If only she hadn't scared away the ninja he and the blonde Hokage had hired to follow her around, he wouldn't need to waste that much time on the wrong places every time it happened. His wife was surely annoying. She has always been. But, ever since she had gotten pregnant, her annoyance levels had reached incredibly high numbers. Uchiha Sakura was, certainly, a troublesome wife.

The only thing the former avenger did before returning to the streets was leaving his bag and his black cloak on the couch. The spring weather outside was quite enjoyable and, since people around knew about how his fight against Naruto had ended, no one would dare to say his arm was wrapped just to copy the blonde's. Not in a billion years the Uchiha would join a fandom where people worshiped the Dobe.

With both of his hands in his pockets, Sasuke left the compound and started to make his way towards the one place he could bet most of his coins that it would be the place where his wife would be found. The Hospital, of course. Even if she had created the clinic for the war orphans, the Konoha's central hospital would always be the place where she would spend most of her time. In between those walls, the pinkette grew as the amazing woman she is. She saved many lives in there. Putting her own heart on the line, she did all she could for that place, and, as fairly decided by her master, Sakura would be the one in control over there. That girl deserved such position and every single one of her medical colleagues would agree with it. She had proven the world that she had surpassed her master and had turned into the best medical ninja in the world. So, based on such conquers and in the fact that, during all of the six months of pregnancy, the future mommy had escaped home to go back to her job, the future daddy wasted no time searching in other places. The hospital was his best shot, but, unfortunately, there was no woman with pink hair in there. At least not by the time he arrived.

" I'm sorry, Uchiha-san... But Doc. Uchiha has left the building... She was here one hour ago..."

The receptionist looked at him through her glasses. She, just like the others, no longer feared that man for his presence around was something really common. Instead of fear, she felt sorry for he had to keep up with such an energetic pregnant wife. Those two were a funny couple, she thought.

" Tch." He cursed. " did she tell you where she was going to?"

" unfortunately no... She didn't stay for that much longer either. Shizune-senpai dragged her out before she entered the ICU. Honestly, even with that belly she doesn't stop! I admire her a lot!"

" ... ICU? Damn..." He rubbed his temples. " how can you admire someone so reckless? Hn. Thank you for your information... If she comes by again, tie her to your desk, okay?"

The receptionist chuckled. Barely she knew he wasn't joking.

" you're welcome, Uchiha-san. And, don't worry, I'll try to hold her if she returns."

Making one last appreciation gesture, Sasuke left the Hospital- aka, his wife second home. His head was starting to feel a little heavier than before. By that time, on any other of the times he went after her, the girl with pink hair would be already joining him on their way back home. Rare were the times when Sakura would be found at a place that didn't have sick people all around. She would always be there doing one thing or another. But not on that day of her sixth month of pregnancy. The pinkette was nowhere to be found in between those white walls and, deep inside, the raven haired man didn't know if he was happy or worried about it. Happy because it meant she wasn't exposed to so many sick people. Worried because he had no idea of where she was. Inside of his overprotective heart, it felt as if she was lost around the village. A beautiful, defenseless and pregnant woman alone around the streets. She could be attacked by a pervert or an enemy at any time! Perhaps the germs didn't seem a bad idea anymore.

Bitting his lower lip and sweating cold were the explicit signs of a nervous Uchiha. Even with all the worst possible and impossible scenarios being played inside his exaggerated mind, the man managed to focus in all of the possible places where the pinkette could be. Since the previous mission had made him use a lot of chakra, neither the Rinnegan nor the sharingan would be available for his use. He considered asking one of the team Kurenai's integrants for help but then he remembered that the Hyuuga girl was also pregnant and the fact of Kiba smelling her around bothered him a lot more than it should. Shino, on the other hand, wouldn't even need to see her, but those insects of his would have to walk around her skin and such thing, apart from being a little disgusting, also made him worry. What if one of those bugs decided to bite her and some kind of poison ended up killing her and the baby? No. That would be too risky. Calling them wouldn't be that much of a help. In the end, Sasuke could only count on himself to save his beloved and troublesome wife. He would be alone on that mission. Alone and on the verge of a nervous break down. That boy was, surely, paranoid.

He dug from his memory all of the possible places where she could be. He went to the clinic, to the library, to the flower shop, to Ino's, to the training grounds 3- and, oh if he had found her there...-, to Tsunade's, to Naruto's, to the bench, to the top of the Hokages stone monument, to the hot springs and even to Ichiraku. He went to all of those places and a lot more and, yet, not a single sign of her vibrant eyes. At that moment, his patience, focus and emotional control were all over. Where the hell could a pregnant woman be?! Had she been kidnaped, her master wouldn't have been so calm and offered him a bit of her real good drink for him, right? He didn't take it, of course. One sip of that thing and he would already be seeing Sakura with two bellies. No, definitely no drinking while doing something important. He couldn't let the alcohol interfere on his perceptions. Yet, after seeing what he saw, no alcoholic drink would be as inebriating as his own wife.

Only after accidentally listening to two old ladies talking, the Uchiha found what he had looked for his entire life. It would be impossible- specially for him- not to identify her by the people's description. There wasn't in the whole world someone with the same characteristics of the pinkette, so, as a conclusion, it could only be the one and only pregnant Uchiha Sakura they were talking about.

" oh, look... How beautiful that girl has become... It seems that only yesterday she was smiling all around the village with her friends."

" true... I also remember when her friends left her behind... She practiced every day with Tsunade-chan."

" poor girl... She was just a child... Well, but look at her now. All her hard work was worth it."

" and she'll soon be a mother too... She looks so happy like that!"

" indeed... All this happiness is making her... Shine, I think..."

" he he.. I agree. I can't wait to see her kids walking around the village... Let's go get ourselves a cup of tea..."

" good Idea... I see that she's busy now but... Maybe next time she can join us for a cup of tea."

" great idea! Let's go!"

" do you think her kids will also have pink hair?"

" maybe... Who knows...?"

As the two ladies left their spot, the raven haired boy started to walk towards her with one of the worse moods he has ever been found in. Sakura was surely gonna listen to what he had to say. She would have to obey him and, for at least until the baby came out, the girl wouldn't put her feet out of the bed not even once. He would teach her some things about taking care of herself and, of course, of the baby even if he had to be a little rude. He was going to say everything that had to be said. Or at least that was what he thought before looking at her from afar.

With his black orbs widened, the Uchiha saw something he had never seen before. Something so beautiful and, due to the perfect position of the sun, so harmonic that could never pass unseen by any eye that looked around that way. Sasuke knew his wife was stunning, but, at that exact moment, Sakura was more than simply stunning.

Her red tunic with the Uchiha fan on the back was the beginning of that perfect view. Her short hair was falling on her shoulders and being held behind by a green lace. Looking at her like that made she seem like a young teenager, but, once that huge belly was seen, a certain maturity mixed with her youth and turned her from a teenager into a mother. A mother with the prettiest of the smiles of the whole world, according to Sasuke. Sakura was talking to the store owner with a white bag being held by her left hand. She seemed to be talking unstopably and, every time that smile appeared, the sun itself was ashamed of shining so little. That smile of hers- the same one that had been a fake one many times- was worth more than any fortune or any forbidden jutsu in the world. That smile was the fountain of her shine, like that old lady said. But, in her husband's view, her smile was the fountain of her radiance. And, as a round pregnant woman- his round and pregnant woman- Sakura Uchiha was radiant.

" I'll take these tomatoes, please. My husband is coming home today and I want to make a surprise..."

" I wish you good luck, Mrs... It's ¥300."

" okay... Let me find it in here..." She said, opening her purse and looking inside for the money.

" I'll pay."

" no need, Sr... Just because I'm pregnant, it doesn't mean I can't pay my own tomatoes."

" I insist."

" but I'm not letting you-" she finally looked up at him. Emeralds widened as black orbs were glaring at her. That girl would surely be in a quite complicated mess.

" Sa-Sasuke-kun... You've returned so early. Welcome home...?" She said, giving him an embarrassed smile. It would be just a matter of time before he exploded.

" yeah. I managed to get home earlier... But, since you weren't there, I thought that I could go out for a walk..." He said with his eyes still on hers. All that pressure was just too much for the girl. She was already waiting for a baby. Waiting for that man to give her a lecture about not being reckless was just unbearable. In the end, Sakura was the one who exploded. Damn those hormones.

" look, it's not my fault! I- I... I had to... To... And Ino.. And I-"

Her mouth was silenced by a strong poke. The gesture came silently and left a red mark on her wide forehead. Such a simple gesture that, between them, meant a lot more than it could simply be. There was a faint smile on his lips after that as he paid for the groceries. And what a cute faint smile that was.

" ouch!" She flinched as he took the white bag from her hands.

" you are annoying." He said, smirking and intertwining their hands.

" let's go home."

 _ **The End**_


End file.
